Pureblood
by Saffidl Zabini
Summary: Hermione is left all alone in a world that's not worth living in. She's yet to be tortured to death or used to torture others to death, until the new Wizard Lord comes up with an idea. An idea that creates a whole lot more Purebloods, and also has our two favorite characters together. DRAMIONE!
1. Mudbloods, Halfbloods, and Purebloods

**Hi everyone! This is Saffidl Zabini. I know, I know, you are all probably worried that I'm abandoning Magical Marriage, to start this new story. But that is DEFINITELY not the case! I am the kind of person who likes to multitask, and have many different projects going at the same time. So I'll update both stories as frequently as I can, I promise! If you've read my other story, you'll see that at the first author's note for the first chapter, I had a whole outline of everything that had happened/changed from the end of the true Harry Potter books to when the story started. I don't feel that that will really be necessary here though, because this picks up in the midst of The War. Plus, this story is really supposed to be quick, and surprising. I really won't be supplying much info outside of the actual story...but hopefully it will be very good! Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling made up the actual Harry Potter plot, and I've just taken her wonderful story and put a couple different twists on it. BTW-Bellatrix didn't die...I just like her way too much! :)**

**Happy reading!**

Hermione ran wildly through the crowds. This was too much. Everyone that she loved, knew, chatted with in the halls and partnered with in class was dying, or being injured. Harry himself might die, leaving the Wizarding World in despair.

"Hermione!" The girl turned, trying to make out who was calling her.

"Hermione!" It was Ron Weasley.

"Ron!" Hermione ran towards her boyfriend, and as she neared him she could tell that he was not doing well. The redhead was limping and bleeding from his chest, lip, and it looked like he had lost a hand somehow. "Ron!" Hermione couldn't wait to hug him. She needed some comfort.

Just as the two were about to meet, Ron started screaming.

"RON? Oh my god! HELP!" Hermione shrieked. Her boyfriend was dying. "Ronald, no! Stay with me!" He was bleeding, badly. Pouring out of his eyes and nose and ears and chest.

"Her-ermio-I love y-"

"RON! NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" But no one would help. They had their own troubles, there own dying loved ones. "Ron...I love you." Hermione bent down and kissed the Weasley, gently and nicely. "I love you so much."

"I lov-love you too..." and then Ron died. Hermione lied on him and wept, amongst all of the fighting. Soon, though, being the trooper that she was, she got up and pulled his body into the Great Hall, to his family. Then the bushy-haired girl ran out of Hogwarts, in desperate need of finding Harry. She needed to help him, as best as she could.

Hermione rounded a corner, running. There was no one fighting here. It seemed untouched, like it was sacred ground.

"YES!" Hermione heard a scream from around the side of the castle. She sprinted to where the sound had come from and found the man she hated more than anyone on the planet. Voldemort. The creep was hunched over Harry, laughing hysterically.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no...no...no way..." Hermione whispered to herself. "Harry?"

Voldemort looked up and grinned. "He's dead, ugly mudblood. I rule the Wizards now. Go along now; mudbloods are servants. Slaves. I demand you to tell everyone that I have won. The War is over. Harry Potter is dead, just like his stupid parents. Go. NOW!"

Hermione looked at The Boy Who Lived, now dead, who had been her best friend throughout all of Hogwarts. "No. I am not your slave. Go say your own news, creep." Hermione glared at Tom Riddle, thinking that in as great as a mood that he was in, he probably wouldn't kill her for saying that. He enjoy torturing her to death much more, and she was right. He gave her a dirty look, but climbed up over the rock pile that had formed, anxious to tell the world his news. He had won.

Sure that Voldemort had left, Hermione turned to Harry. "NO!" She screamed, crying. "NO! DON'T TAKE RON AND HARRY AWAY FROM ME! **NO**!" She screeched and screamed and shrieked and threw stones and punched walls, but even she knew that that would not bring her friends back. She figured she might as well walk back to the front of the castle, where the news was being delivered to the rest of her friends and peers. As much as she didn't want to know, she needed to hear what would happen to her and all of her fellow muggle-borns. Maybe, with her smarts, she could find a way to save herself, but she couldn't if she didn't know Tom's plan.

"So, I am King. Master Wizard. You can bow to me, all of you!" Voldemort screamed at the hundreds of people who had survived. _They probably wish they had all been killed_, Hermione thought. _How ironic. _

"Good. Now, straight to work! Wormtail, get the blood status files." Voldemort ordered. "NOW!"

Wormtail scurried along, going to retrieve something from behind a concealed tree.

"Good, good...hurry along now, ugly man. I don't like you, you should know. I only use you as my servant because you're fun to be mean to...okay! I want all of you filthy, lower-class people to sort yourselves into groups. Mudbloods, over there. Halfbloods, get in a group by the entry hall of this terrible school. And Purebloods, ahhh, Purebloods, what a beautiful name. Stand beside me. I will have my servants checking my files to confirm that none of you are lying. Just for your information, if you do lie I will Crucio you to hell. Now, do as I say!"

Hermione groaned, slumping over to the muggle-born section. She still didn't know Tom's plan, so she couldn't figure out an escape!

"Bellatrix, come here." Voldemort called.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I want you to check the files, and the groups...and you can Crucio the people. They are too filthy for me."

"Yes, Dark Lord." Bellatrix bowed, giggling as she pulled her wand out of her dress.

About 10 minutes and 8 Crucio-ings later (all from the Pureblood line, Bellatrix knew all of the real Purebloods by heart, so she could quickly identify the Muggle-borns or Halfbloods who were faking), Voldemort finally spoke up again. "Here is my plan for all of you disgusting creatures...oh, besides the Purebloods, of course." Hermione grinned. His plan, at last! "The Purebloods and I will live at the Malfoy Mansion for the time bein-"

Lucius Malfoy stepped out from behind Voldemort. "Excuse me, my Lord, but I don't think we have enough room...unless you will take the Master Suite, but that is Narcissa and mine's..."

"Lucius, get back behind me. Yes, I will be taking the Master Suite. I am aware that it can fit up to 63 twin-sized beds, but I feel I deserve a big room, don't you? Yes, so I will take the Master Suite all for myself...and, in time we will have enough furniture moved out that all of the Purebloods can fit in. Does that sound okay to you, little baby Lucius? Well, it's happening! NOW LISTEN!" Voldemort screamed. "I don't want to kill off all of you Mudbloods yet, and I think that I can definitely get used to having some Halfbloods as servants...Squibs will be killed off by tomorrow morning though, for sure. Okay! I have devised a brilliant plan! Mudbloods will live in Azkaban until I come up with something to do with you...or kill all of you dirty-blooded beings. Halfbloods will live closer to me, so I can use them as servants for a while. Yes...the Malfoy dungeon will have to do. And, like I previously stated, Purebloods will alongside me in the Malfoy Mansion. All Purebloods who do not yet have the Death Mark with get them burned on tomorrow! Bellatrix, you can do that...WORMTAIL! Are you writing this all down? Good...I think that is a perfect plan. I am very sorry to keep you waiting, Mudbloods...I'll have figured out by tomorrow if I want to torture you all or not. Lucius! Narcissa! Oh! And Draco...can you all gather some fellow Death Eaters and rally up all of the lower-class beings? Thank you! Bellatrix? I wnat you to come with me...I think I'll need some help figuring out what to do with all of these horrendous wizards and witches. Let's go."

Hermione took one last look at Hogwarts, and Ron's body. She couldn't see Harry from here. It was getting dark fast, and she had to run to keep up with the large, grouped masses that were hurrying along to either Azkaban, the Malfoy dungeons, or the Malfoy Mansion...oh geez...this was not going to be good from here on out.

Hermione was eventually all "settled" in a cell, laying on hard stone floor next to a large, fat, and greasy man. To her left was a darling little girl, probably a first year, who said that she hadn't gotten home when The War began. Both of her parents had been murdered by Bellatrix. Hermione felt so sorry for her. She probably didn't even completely understand everything that was going on.

Let's just say that Hermione really didn't sleep at all that night. She was kept up from the haunting images of Ron and Harry's dead bodies, and all of the blood that was left around that day. As much as the bookworm tried, she couldn't come up with a plan to get her and as many other Mudbloods as she could out of Voldemort's scheme. At the very least, he wasn't sure that he was going to kill them all. But then again, Tom Marvolo Riddle would only want the worst for the people sleeping in Azkaban. So if he didn't kill them, he'd make them all wish they were dead. Hermione groaned and turned over to get away from the smelly man next to her. _I really wish I were in Heaven right now. Maybe I'd be able to see Ron and Harry._ Hermione thought, before closing her eyes for a sleepless sleep. _Goodnight_. She thought to herself.


	2. Voldemort's BRILLIANT Plan

**I hope you guys like this story so far...here's Chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's**

Hermione opened her eyes abruptly, already starting to feel the bags under her eyes. She got up, hitting her head on the short, grimy ceilings in the Azkaban cell. "Oww-what?" _Remember, you're in Azkaban. Because Voldemort won The War? Oh! Yeah..._

"Mum?" The 11-year-old girl next to Hermione yawned.

"Oh..Um...I'm Hermione. Do you remember everything that happened yesterday?" Hermione felt so bad for having to tell the girl that her parents were dead and that she was most likely going to be murdered.

"No, I don't...wait...no, that was just a nightma...NO! Mum, Papa, they're gone! And..and You-Know-Who took over! And...MAEVE! She..she was killed...there's-there's no more hope." The young, dirty-blonde haired girl cried.

Hermione responded. "Shh...I know, it really stinks. We are going to take care of each other, all of us muggle-borns. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named isn't sure that he'll kill us yet. But my parents are dead, too. And my boyfriend and best friend. Plus, Voldemort-" The little girl gasped, and Hermione corrected herself. "You-Know-Who hates me anyways. I'll be the first to be killed, if he kills us."

"I-I hope he doesn't kill us. Oh no!" The little girl started weeping. "No!"

Hermione sat on the ledge in the cell next to the young witch. "What?" She asked, concerned.

"I am horrible at surviving. I am, what my mum used to call, 'under average but extraordinary'. That means that I'm not at all good at taking care of myself. Like, I make good decisions, but I end up getting freaked out on my own. I always need to have an older person watching over me. And now I don't have any because my parents are dead! And Maeve! I miss her so much!" The young girl weeped.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. What's your name?" Hermione comforted the girl.

"Um.., it's Ellie. And Maeve's my little sister; she's 6. She was killed, when that scary lady with black frizzy hair killed my parents. A death curse flew off a wall and hit her. I don't know what I'll do without my family!" Ellie cried.

Hermione was about to answer, but was interrupted by Narcissa Malfoy.

"MUDBLOODS! I want you all to listen, because I'm only saying this once: The Dark Lord has requested that all of you follow me to my-excuse me, the Malfoy Mansion. His intentions were not clear." With a swish of her wand, Narcissa Malfoy opened all of the cells and let everyone out. She started walking very, very fast.

"C'mon, Ellie. We don't want to be Crucio-ed." Hermione took the young girl's hand in her own, and started to follow the people in front of them, as those people followed the people in front of them until Narcissa Malfoy was at the front of the line. In no time, Hermione and Ellie were smiling, even though there was so much that wasn't to be happy about, as they soaked up the sun.

"MUDBLOODS! Stop smiling like lunatics; Lord Voldemort wants you! Let's move quickly." Narcissa walked briskly, and closed the large iron door to Azkaban with a hard swing. She took out her wand and made a circular motion around the entire group, and within two minutes all of the mudbloods and Narcissa were in the ballroom of the Malfoy Mansion.

"Ahhh, thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." Voldemort smirked. "Now, for the mudbloods. I have decided what to do with you. After extensive research in the Malfoy library with my friend Bellatrix, I am come across a marvelous discovery that will save almost all of your lives." Voldemort paused, and Ellie shivered at the mention of the woman that killed her sister and parents. "You see, in ancient times, when wizards and witches really didn't understand their capabilities, all wizards and witches of any blood status were equal. Obviously, now, we follow the fact that mudbloods are and will always be worse than Purebloods, but that is not the point. Now that I have killed Harry Potter, I am anxious to kill you all. But I am also very anxious to increase the amount of Purebloods in the wizarding population. And, in this book I found, I learned that when all were treated equal, the children of Purebloods who had had pure blood in their family veins for over a century and muggle-borns were Pureblooded." Hermione thought that would likely be the only time she'd ever hear Voldemort say muggle-born instead of mudblood. "Anyways, I am hoping that most of you can piece this together. I am sacrificing my ambition to torture you all to create many more Purebloods in this world. Do you understand?"

Ellie whispered in Hermione's ear. "I don't get it. What does he mean?"

"No...no, no, no..." Hermione whispered to herself. "It's complicated. One moment, please, Ellie."

Voldemort started again. "For those of you who don't understand, I am going to pair you with a Pureblood who is part of a Pureblood family that's been completely Pureblooded for over 100 years to get married to. Luckily for us, all of our Purebloods are that way. You will have at least 2 children in the next 2 years, and will be under my close supervision. I would like at least one child in exactly one year from each pair. Do you understand me now?"

Ellie looked horrified. She raised her hand, shaking. Hermione couldn't believe that Ellie was going to act like she was in class. This was VOLDEMORT they were listening to!

"Yes, filthy girl?" Voldemort spat.

"I-uh-what will happen to us, the muggle-born children?" Ellie talked so quietly and softly that it was very surprising that Voldemort could hear.

"I have yet to figure that out. Now, for spouse assignments. I would like all of the little mudbloods to leave so that we can do this calmly. Bellatrix, usher them out now." Voldemort ordered.

Hermione felt sorry for Ellie, since the psycho who killed her entire family was leading her out of the room. But the bookworm had bigger issues.

"Now, I have not really put much effort into these matchings because I do not care. I did, however, take into consideration age. You should be matched with someone that is no more than 2 years older or younger that you. Bellatrix wrote them up on this parchment...let me see if I can decipher her curly manuscript. Okay, we have..."

Hermione waited for what seemed like hours. More and more names were called, most of which Hermione did not recognize. She wished the Ron and Harry could be there with her. She really needed comfort, and the Weasleys had fled Hogwarts once they found out that Ron was dead. Hermione really needed to try to figure out what had killed her boyfriend; mysterious bleeding until death...she hadn't heard of that before. The bookworm was awakened from her thoughts by hearing her name being called by the hideous, no-nosed, little-of-a-man. "Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy." Voldemort called out. He then started to speak again, but his time not to the entire group. "Awww, COME ON Bellatrix! My best young Death Eater and the filthiest mudblood that lives? She was **DATING** A WEASLEY! BEST FRIENDS WITH THE BOY-WHO-LIVED! What is wrong with your judgement, Lestrange?" Hermione was really hoping that Voldemort would be so outraged that he'd change the match, but Hermione didn't generally have luck like that. "Erica Jansburg, Silzer Yeztlyn."

NO! Hermione thought, the truth finally sinking in. NO NO NO NO NO! She would not put up with Malfoy as a husband-and having to have a least 2 kids? This was happening way too fast, way too soon. She still wasn't over Ron's death! She was sure that he had made plans for a proposal...she may have seen a ring in his sock drawer...Anyways, this was really, really bad.

"Okay! Now that you all know your matches, I am having the following happen; by this evening we will have magically built a large building with many different rooms for all of you to live in with your spouse. It will be positioned just a couple hundred yards away from this very mansion. Please, just meet with your spouse and start to think of baby names or whatever it is that soon-to-be parents do. We'll have baby stuff supplied in each of the rooms in the building. Just enter these doors right there, and find your partner. You all have name tags on." Hermione looked down, and, sure enough, right there on her chest was a name tags with her name on it. She really wouldn't need name tags, though, as she knew exactly the man she was looking for. She angrily stormed through the double-doors Voldemort had so kindly pointed out, in look for the hellion of all hellions, Draco Malfoy.


	3. Tigress

**Hello, everyone! THANK YOU for all of the wonderful reviews! You guys really make me smile. Okay, so I noticed that in the previous chapter Voldemort said "Thank you" to a Death Eater. I know, that is NOT REALISTIC AT ALL! It's a habit...but also keep in mind that Voldemort's a little happier/nice to his Death Eaters since Harry Potter died. Here's Chapter 3!**

**PS: Don't worry, I'm still going to work on Magical Marriage...it's just so fun to write this!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a very lucky lady. I will never be able to write a FanFiction story that can match to her wonderful skills. :(.**

**Chapter 3!**

Hermione wandered around the large extension of the ball room, not at all eager to find Draco Malfoy. _I wonder if he knows that we are going to have to get married..._Hermione thought.

"Granger. It's so nice to see you again." Hermione twirled around, finding herself extremely close to Malfoy. They were much too close for the bookworm's liking, and she started to back up. Unfortunately, Malfoy noticed this. He followed her until she was up against a wall.

"Uhh..hi, Malfoy. I'm happy to see that you've become even more of jerk since the last time I saw you...oh wait, I think I saw you amongst all of the Death Eaters yesterday. Well, Hermione, that's no surprise, since this idiot here really does become meaner and meaner as the days go on. Oh well!" Hermione threw her arms up in the air, exaggerating, and also talking to herself.

"I take that to offense, Hermione." Draco responded, smirking.

"Oh yeah, Draco? Well guess what? I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE A JERKHEAD THAT I HATE!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. She suddenly felt all of the eyes in the room on her, and her face started to get red.

"Embarrassed, huh Granger?" Draco laughed. "Or was that a blush? Are you just absolutely amazed that the handsomest man on Earth is standing her talking to you?"

Hermione stood up straight, knowing that the redness on her cheeks was starting to go down. "I think you're flirting with me." She said simply.

That seemed to take Draco aback. Had Hermione Granger just shut up Draco Malfoy? Boy, someone should write this down and put in some history files!

"Listen, Malfoy. I hate you, you hate me. Why are we doing this? Let's just walk away, and let our anger leave. Then, tonight, when we have to move into that "building" together, we won't still be worked up. We can solve our problems then. Ok?" Hermione spoke softly and calmly, and then started to walk off in an attempt to find one of her friends.

"Ok." Draco said softly to himself as Hermione left. _She's right_. Draco thought to himself.

Hermione started to wander around the large, exquisite room and found herself thinking to herself. _This is so messed up. Me and Malfoy-what was Lestrange thinking? Well, we all know she hates me. But she loves Draco, heck, he's her NEPHEW! Is this supposed to me some sort of joke? I wish Ginny was here. But no, she decided to run off and leave me all alone. Her and her whole family just deserted me. You know what, Hermione? What kind of a friend is that? Ginny left the girl that was in love with her brother and best friend's with her so that she could be safe-yet she's a PUREBLOOD! That whole family decided to leave me, the mudblood, and they knew that Voldemort would win. Everyone did. Harry...Harry just wasn't in that mental state of mind to kill the darkest wizard ever. Even the night before The War (we all knew it'd be the next day) he broke out in a nervous sweat. He said he wished he would have been born to different parents, given a different name. Anything but being Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. You know what comes out of being a muggle-born? Nothing. Nothing at all. Well, less than nothing comes out of it. You are treated horribly and now I'm going to be killed, because everyone knows that Voldemort will kill me soon. This is just some facade to make us all like him as a leader. But I don't like him as a leader, and I never will. I'd rather rot in hell than follow his orders, and I'll show him that. He'll see it real good._

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked around, trying to see who had called her name in the busy room.

"Neville!" Hermione smiled, figuring out who had called her name. She threw her arms around her peer. Suddenly, her smile faded. "Neville...you're a Pureblood. You aren't getting married to someone bad, are you? And Voldemort isn't turning you into a Death Eater, right?"

"No, no, no, Hermione. No. Everything is actually kind of falling into place, except Voldemort winning the War. See, Voldemort needs to keep Hogwarts running. Obviously, since You-Know-Who is so evil, he wants to make the school one of the Dark Arts. But I figured, I could teach there, y'know? I could bring some happiness to the school, for those poor kids who will otherwise grow up to be evil! And Voldemort seems to like the idea...obviously I won't tell him that I'll teach the children things not relating to the Dark Arts, but I think he thinks I'll be a good herbology teacher, so I'm taking the job. And then I've been paired with a great person: Hannah Abbott! You remember her, don't you? Blonde, sweet, rosy cheeks?"

"Oh, Neville that sounds terrific! I do remember Hannah, but unfortunately I must remember something you don't. She was halfblood. Why would she lie and say that she was a muggle-born to Voldemort? It's a miracle they didn't find out, or else she would've been Crucio-ed. Plus, muggle-borns were almost all going to be killed, before this idea." Hermione looked concerned for her friend.

Neville smiled knowingly. "No, Hannah actually is a muggle-born. Her dad's brother, or her uncle, though, was a wizard and went to school with Snape and Malfoy's dad. They bullied him because he was a muggle-born, and when his brother (Hannah's dad) found out about this, and once he had a daughter that was a wizard, he told Hannah to say she was a halfblood. Dumbledore knew, of course, because Dumbledore knows everything. But Hannah took her dad's suggestion and told everyone that her dad was a wizard, which made her a halfblood. Yesterday, when Voldemort threatened to kill anyone who lied, Hannah knew she had to tell the truth. That's why she went to the muggle-born section. She and I got paired, and she told me all of this. Right now she's off in the Ladies' Room. But nevermind me. Hermione, what's happened to you? If you ever need help just come to me. Who were you paired with?" Neville questioned.

Hermione's face darkened. "You really don't want to know." She replied.

"Yes, I do. Where's Ron? And Ginny?"

Hermione felt tears prick her eyes, and feared that she would start to weep in front of Neville. "Ron...Ron died. I was there, and he just fell down and started to bleed a ton until he shriveled up. He stoppe-he stopped breathing after that. I didn't know what to do, or who to get for help. Heck, I didn't even know what was happening to him. He just started to bleed, and vomit blood, and I couldn't do anything. I stood there, stunned by it all, and let him die. I let him DIE, Neville! How can I ever forgive myself?" Hermione was full-on crying now. She just couldn't hold back her tears.

"There, there, Hermione." Neville tried to calm the upset woman in front of him. "I know that you think it was your fault, but it wasn't. You don't know what happened, but I do. It was the same thing that Professor Sprout died of. It's...it's very complicated. But it involves going into the recesses of ones mind and pulling out some dark Truth, something that they did to someone that they loved. Something they lied about. Then, the murderer brings that Truth out into broad daylight to that person. They torment them with it until they die of sorrow and regret. This Dark Art, called Povusinox, takes years and years and years of practice to work correctly. The least amount of time you have to spend on it before mastering it is 43 years. Because of this, only someone older can accomplish the horrid job. By observing what the person's death was like, we can figure out what the dark Truth was. I...I shouldn't say..."

Hermione looked frightened. "Neville, tell me what you know. Everything that you know."

"Hermione..." Neville warned. "Fine. Here's the deal. I tell you Ron's dark Truth, you tell me your match, okay? Fair deal?" Neville put out his hand for Hermione to shake.

"Deal. Now spill it." Hermione shook Neville's hand urgently.

"Okay, so judging by your description of Ron's bleeding to death, I can determine that it had something to do with a relationship he was currently in. And you were dating him. Next, he died slowly, and painfully. Sometimes it can be fast. This means that he lied, and that what he did took place over a long period of time. This also shows us that he did something related to a relationship...but not with the person who he said he was dating. Lastly, when he "shriveled up" that means he had plans...pla-plans to..."

"Yes?" Hermione pleaded.

"...plans to kill you." Neville paused for a moment.

"WHAT? Ron? Kill me? It's insane. He wouldn't do that!" Hermione protested. "Tell me what else you know."

"Well, all in all, Ron was cheating on you...with Pansy Parkinson. And she didn't like you and therefore told him she'd break up with him and tell you that he was cheating on you if he didn't kill you. So he tried to kill you...he was going to during the War, and he figured you'd never know. So, yeah...that's what happened." Neville finished.

Hermione started to sob. "I know that you're telling the truth...it's just really hard to process." She cried. "Oh, and a deals a deal. I got Malfoy as my partner." Hermione ran off into the crowd of people, wiping her face in hopes to cease the crying and redness.

"Everybody."

Hermione looked up, and saw Voldemort floating in the air.

"You shall go to the Malfoy courtyard to get lunch. Then, you will move into the building directly after lunch." Voldemort finished.

Hermione nodded and started towards the double doors, eager for food of any kind. She quickly found a place with Neville and Hannah (who had come back from the bathroom) and told them about how the Weasley's had deserted her. Lunch was over way too soon and Hermione dreaded having to move into the building.

After bidding goodbye to Neville and Hannah, Hermione heading straight to the building not even trying to look for Malfoy.

There was a Death Eater bye the door of the newly-built building and was telling each couple which floor they had. It was obviously a magical building, for there were hundreds of couples and each couple got their own floor. Hermione felt very awkward all alone and trying to figure out her floor number.

"Granger, Malfoy. 79." The Death Eater said with no expression.

Hermione hurried around the Death Eater and tried to figure out how to work the building. _I think you have to think your floor number in your head._ Hermione thought to herself. She tried her idea, and sure enough, it worked. She suddenly saw a door floating in front of her. "**COME UP WITH A PASSWORD." **The door barked at Hermione.

"Donkey." Hermione said the first thing that came to mind, a muggle animal.

"**BOTH WIZARDS MUST AGREE**." The door droned.

"Granger." Draco floated up behind Hermione, scaring her.

"Malfoy, we need a password. Do you have any ideas?" Hermione glared.

"No."

"Men."

"Hey!"

"FINE! I'll decide it all on my own!" Hermione complained.

"Fine."

"Humbug."

"YUCK!"

"You said you'd be fine with any password!" Hermione protested.

"Yeah, but Humbug was Pansy Parkinson's nickname for me." Draco explained.

"Oh. Well Humbug was my hamster's name." Hermione smiled.

"What's a hamster?" Draco asked, confused.

"It's a muggle thing. Anyways, what should our password be?" Hermione asked.

" I dunno. How about...Tigress? Draco suggested.

"I like that. Let's do tha-" Hermione froze, and so did Draco.

"Whoa." Draco looked scared.

"I know." Hermione nodded. "We were actually being civil to each other."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. Eventually, Hermione broke the stare. "Anyways," she started, shaking her head as if to rid the knowledge of what had just happened, "Tigress it is."

"Tigress it is." Draco agreed.

**Sorry for the kind of abrupt ending...I'm not sure if it was abrupt or not. It seemed to be a good ending nonetheless. I'm going to start working on Chapter 4 soon...if you've read my other story, Magical Marriage, you can probably tell that this one has Dramione starting much sooner than the other. **

**BTW: Humbug was my friend's gerbil's name, and I said that Hermione had a hamster because I have an ADORABLE hamster!**

**Anyways, happy reading!**


	4. Love or Hate?

**Here it is...(drumroll, please) CHAPTER 4!**

**I don't have a lot to say...but if you like this you may like Magical Marriage, my other story...although it's pretty different. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: 100% based off of J.K. Rowling :)**

Hermione and Draco entered the door cautiously, seeing how harsh it had been when they were deciding their password.

"This is...nice." Hermione noted, trying to stay partly-civil to Malfoy, but definitely didn't want to become his "best friend".

"Yeah...nice. Which bedroom do you want?" Malfoy answered.

"It doesn't matter to me. Look, this one is green, do you want it?"

Draco looked confused. "Why would I want it?" He asked, purely confused.

"Well, it's...it's green, and I thought that was your favorite color, since you're a Slytherin."

Malfoy laughed. "That's complete nonsense. It's like saying that your favorite color is red, since you're in Gryffindor, or a Hufflepuff's favorite color is yellow."

"I guess...my favorite color is turquoise. So, which room do you want?"

"I'm indifferent."

"Okay. Can I, uh, take this one?" Hermione asked.

"Sure...do you really want the green one, though?" Draco questioned Hermione back.

"No, well yes - I'm going to use my wand to change it."

"Ahhh. Okay, I'll take the other one and I'll change it to fit my style, too."

Hermione nodded, and then went into her new bedroom. At the very least, Voldie had had some mercy and given all the couples different rooms. She quickly changed the paint color to a very pretty turquoise and took the silver drapes off of the large window. She then changed all of the furniture to a more girly sort of look and added a large clear chandelier that was NOT gaudy. Lastly, she exchanged the carpeted floors for beachy-feeling, worn down, hard-wood floors. She then took a moment to look out the window; she had chosen this room because of the view. It looked over the lake that was settled a little behind the Malfoy Mansion, and now this building.

After feeling satisfied with her work, Hermione decided to take a look around her floor. It was very big, with a large living room in the center. Off of that were her and Draco's rooms, two guest rooms, and a large bathroom with an attached jacuzzi and rain head shower; the floor in all was extremely luxurious. Hermione then ventured over to the kitchen, which was nice and big and had a large breakfast table with a window behind it that also looked out over the lake. The kitchen itself even had a small bar-height countertop to sit at with stools. Off of the kitchen was a dark blue dining room, with wondrous light green molding that reached the middle of the walls. Off of the dining room was a magnificent library, Hermione's dream library. It was even kind of hidden, because you really couldn't see the door since it blended into the molding in the dining room. She seated herself on the cozy red chairs, and started to think.

Draco was still shocked that he had gotten paired with Hermione. He loved her, and that was even more shocking to him. He had always hated her, but now he was suddenly deeply in love with her. It was hard to resist not telling her the truth.

As Hermione drifted off into the way of day-dream land, she started thinking about this crazy law. It was horrible that her and Draco were paired. _I hate him. He hates me. We might as well just talk it out. We have to have two kids in the next two years, and that takes 18 months. We have 24 months. 6 months, so about 3 in between each kid. _

Math soothed Hermione, and she quickly found herself in a world of algebra and dimensions and all. She shook herself awake, and then got up to go find Draco. They needed to talk this all out.

"Draco?" Hermione called.

"Come in." He answered, from his room.

Hermione anxiously opened the door to his room, which he hadn't changed at all yet. "I...I think we need to talk."

"Yeah, me too." Draco nodded.

"I hate you, Draco, and I need you to know that. But I want your help. I want you to help me try to escape." Hermione explained.

Draco gulped. Should he tell her that out of nowhere, he loved her? What would she say? "Ummm...are you sure?" He settled with.

"Seriously? No offense, but I don't want to hang out with you or anything! The faster, the better." Hermione laughed.

Draco looked hurt. "Right...ok."

"Draco, are you ok?" Hermione looked worried.

"Yeah...it's just..."

"Oh no." Hermione said calmly, panic rising. "Oh no. Oh no. OH NO. Please don't tell me you like me. I don't like you, Malfoy. I can't get attached. We'd end up having kids and then start fighting again. I can't. I just can't."

"Can't you try?" Draco realized he was admitting he liked her.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry."

"Fine, I'll help you. I'll give you a hint, if you try to like me. Take some time and just TRY. Just try to find some attraction for me."

"Ok."

"I'll tell you the information I know. You can't get out. It's not possible. They've got us locked up. Don't try to open the door. If you do, you'll be killed. Also, if we don't show affection for each other by tomorrow, they'd slaughter us like pigs. I'm dead serious."

Hermione looked terrified. "Thanks...Draco."

"Hermione." He nodded his head in return.

The two of them looked at each other, both terrified for what was to come.

**I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't written in so long. It stinks, I know. I seriously just get busy with all sorts of stuff and can't always write. I'm getting caught up though, I promise!**


End file.
